The conventional portable cutting machine, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, is constructed so that a lower portion of a saw blade is exposed from a lower surface of a surface plate placed on a workpiece, and a periphery of the exposed saw blade is covered by a lower guard rotatably provided on a main body side of the cutting machine.